Bonding over a Prank
by thewolfinskarro
Summary: Kimiko starts off the day singing a random song and ends up pulling a prank with Rai. Mild RxK. Disclamer: I don't own XS, the characters, or Katy Perry or her songs. Rated for mild cursing.


****

Me: Another oneshot! (cheers)

**Cari: ...**

**Me: Why are you not cheering?!**

**Cari: I have never seen you this happy. Are you on something I should know about?**

**Me: ...How did you know?**

**Cari: Um, you know what? Never mind...**

**Me: Anywhos, I'm on a sugar high, so beware! Oh, and enjoy!**

* * *

"I have found the wackiest song on the planet." Kimiko said, staring at the computer screen. After about a minute of silence she continued.

"It's so effing awesome!!" Kimiko squealed then downloaded the song. Once it was downloaded, she started to sing along to it.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

"What in God's name are you singing?! It sounds like a dying cat." came a voice from behind her.

"Oh yeah? You should hear yourself sing in the shower. You could wake up the dead." Kimiko chuckled, not bothering to turn around.

"Hey, I have the voice of an angel!" Raimundo said indignently, plopping himself down next to Kimiko. She snorted and continued to sing along.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

"Hey, I just had a great idea! You wanna pull a prank with me?" Rai asked, grinning mischeviously.

"Depends. What is is and on who?" Kimiko asked, grinning slyly.

"Oh, just the entire temple." Rai said nonchalantly.

"Ooh, do tell." Kimiko smiled and leaned in as Rai told her the plan.

* * *

After an hour or so, everything was set up.

"So how much trouble do you think we're gonna get in?" Kimiko asked.

"A hell of a lot, that's for sure." Rai chuckled.

"Ah, life's fun." Kimiko grinned. Rai glanced at her and laughed at the wicked expression on her face.

"I think I've finally corrupted you Kim." Rai grinned.

"Yeah, I blame you." Kimiko said, nodding.

"You ready?" Rai asked as he turned on the amp.

"Oh yeah!" Kim said, pumping her fist into the air.

"Oh, before we begin, how long do you think it will take for them to find us?" Rai asked.

"Hopefully long enough for us to finish the song." Kimiko stated then turned on the music. Then, Rai and Kim started to sing at the top of their lungs into microphones.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

_No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
Your my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

"Ah crap, they're coming." Kimiko moaned.

"I think we can outrun them. Or, in our case, outfly them." And without warning, Rai grabbed Kimiko by the waist and launched himself high into the air.

"It's pretty useful having someone who can fly as a best friend." Kimiko said, turning away so Rai couldn't see her blush at their close proximity.

"Raimundo! Kimiko!" They could hear the shouts coming from below.

"Yeah. I probably shouldn't have even done that, since I'm Shoku warrior and all. But pranking's my thing, you know?" Rai explained, looking at her.

"Yeah, it's just part of your personality." Kimiko said, nodding. Suddenly she just couldn't look away from his eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds before they both realized that the were falling.

"Oh crap." Rai groaned then used his wind to levitate them a few more feet higher. Suddenly he grinned.

"You know Kim, I think they want an encore." Rai said, Kimiko catching on quickly.

"Yeah, I think they do. You up for another round of Katy Perry?" Kimiko asked.

"I think she might be my new favorite singer." Rai said, and they both launched into another round of the song.

* * *

**Me: Yeah, i didn't mean to put any RaiKim in it at all, but apperently I'm just so used to writing RxK i just put it in automatically. So watcha think? R&R!**


End file.
